Bowser's Perfect Plan?
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: Bowser decides to anonymously send Peach a pie with a strong love potion in it so she'll marry him, and he leaves Mario a poisoned pie, unfortunately the Koopa king isn't too bright! BoswerXRosalina, includes weight gain!
1. How it begins

Bowser's perfect plan...?

all characters owned by nintendo

Hey everyone, Guy again! Anyway this fanfiction comes from a crazy Idea I once had (Someone actually Marrying Bowser!) But I also wanted to do a weight gain fic. anyway, please read and review! Flame me at your own risk!

* * *

Dry Bowser had walked into his castle, once again he faced off against Mario...and once again he lost (Fell into anti Koopa lava, hence being bones)! Dry Bowser then saw his youngest son, Bowser jr. who had already told Kammy koopa to get the reviving spell in order. After the giant turtle rejoined the living, he spoke to his son who looked at his sulking father.

"Jr., how am I ever gonna get Peach if Mario always gets in my way?"

"Well Pop, why don't you bake momma a special snack?" the mini koopa said innocently, even though he knew Peach wasn't truly his mother.

"Son she'd ne-" just then Bowser got a brilliant idea! He quickly hugged his son and rushed to the kitchen, calling in Kamek and Kammy koopa, along with his top chefs!

After five hours of preparation Bowsers plan was complete! He had baked (or forced his servants to bake) two large pies, they seemed both similar and ordinary, but they were very different! the one meant for Peach had a very powerful love potion in it, one that not only made the eater fall in love with the titanic tyrant, but also forced them to eat the whole thing, so no one else would fall for him by mistake, the only flaw was that it was insanely fattening!!! The other one, meant for Mario, would cause death within the final stages of digestion, so that the plumber wouldn't even be able to fight back! Bowser had put both pies into packages, and he began preparations for his master plan!

"Kammy, Kamek, have the anti-fattener pill ready in 2 hours, I don't want my princess looking chubby during our wedding! Oh and get the delivery guy ready!" "But sire, are you sure this is-" Kamek started but his master glared at him angrily.

"MY PLAN WILL WORK, NOW GET IT DONE!" and with that, the evil koopa stormed into his room so he could write the vows. Little did the koopa king know that his plan had a few minor flaws...

A few hours later Mario and Peach were walking through toad town during one of their dates, but they had a nagging feeling they forgot something. As they walked they heard a couple of loud motors from behind them, turning around, the couple saw that it was Rosalina on her shooting star bike, racing against Yoshi in his egg-1 kart, and both were about to hit a building!

"OH!! OUTTA THE WAY!" A toad yelled as he fled for his life as did many others.

Quickly, Mario then used his jumping powers to grab his two friends from off their vehicles as they were about to crash.

After a moment the four of them saw that no one was harmed and Rosalina spoke

"Wow, sorry guys, I guess Yoshi and I got a little careless." The star princess said apologetically

"Its no problem", said Peach, "Mario and I are just glad no ones hurt!"

"Well since you two are out of a ride why don't we all get something to eat', Mario offered "Then we'll all go to the castle."

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi said in agreement

and the four headed off.

When they all got to _le Goomba's bistro_ The group had decided on a large peperoni Pizza with extra mushrooms, and within 2o minutes had consumed the whole thing. Rosalina then sighed and spoke

"Thank you for the meal, it was very filling!" She said touching her thin stomach and looking up at the ceiling as Yoshi yawned in agreement.

Peach then dug into the pockets of her dress and remembered something important, then she said said "Well I have a few spare coins, but Mario and I have to go help Luigi find his Poltergust, his mansions re-infested by boos, will you be able to stay here for a bit, it'll probably be around 20 minutes."

"It's okay, we can wait." the peach lookalike said as she graciously accepted the coins as the royal duo left.

A little after they left the delivery guy, a special shy guy who was a master at finding recipiants and giving parcels walked into _Le Goomba's Bistro_, hearing that Mario and Peach were there. The Server then directed him to their table wher he saw Rosalina and Yoshi. the delivery guy was also half blind and easily mistook the star princess for Peach, quickly he said

"For her majesty and her companion!" and ran away even more quickly, leaving Yoshi and Rosalina confused.

"Was this a complementary dessert?" Rosalina asked, seeing the cake meant for Peach, "It would be good manners to at least try it." she said Picking up a knife and fork while daintily cutting it.

As Rosalina began to consume the pie, Wario and Waluigi appeared from behind a table they'd been hiding behind.

They saw Mario and the others during the crash, and knew an oppurtunity to get something of value. Stealthily they snatched Yoshi's Pie and ran off before the dinosaur noticed.

During all of this Rosalina stopped eating daintily and began scarffing the pie with a passion, it was so flavorful, she couldn't place exactly what it was but eating it made her feel warm, just as it was whenever she was with her lumas. Finally after finishing it all Rosalina noticed the oddest thing, she wanted to see Bowser!!!

Confused but sure of her feelings Rosalina told Yoshi she had to go, and to tell Mario and Peach she'd see them later. As Rosalina walked away she noticed that her stomach and arms were a bit bigger than usual, no only that but her leg, backside and thighs were especially big, even bulging against her dress so that bystanders from yards away could see!

Shrugging it off to a little too much splurging the empress of stars continued her trek. Meanwhile Yoshi had finally noticed his pie was gone, yoshi thought for a moment and sniffed the air to see if he could smell who took it, immediately the dino noticed the stagnant scent of garlic. 'Wario!' thought Yoshi, quickly, he then noticed another scent and found Waluigi's. The dino wrote a note for Mario and left to pursue the theives!

After an hour of walking Rosalina had finally made it to the door of Bowsers castle, feeling nervous she knocked. After a minute a dry bones servant came and asked in a raspy voice

"Can I help you?" while observing the chubby lady.

"Umm yes...I need to talk to Bowser... is he available?" Rosalina asked while blushing.

"Hmm well he's making some calls, but he should be done in a minute, please come inside.."

"Thank you Mr..."

"Karlton, ma'am" the dead koopa said, as he beckoned her in.

When Rosalina entered the foyer, she noticed the room was dark and dingy, the furniture seemed to be wrought of bones and there were pictures of Bowsers eight children and a portrait of the Great Koopa himself. Rosalina also saw that someone was in the kitchen making loud noises Then Bowser walked out, grumbling about poor help, then he noticed Rosalina.

* * *

Well so ends chapter 1, I plan for this to be relatively short, but seeing how The future is unpredictable IDK how this'll end, Review and Take care, Seeya next Chapter!


	2. The problems of the plan

Bowser's perfect plan...? Ch 2

all characters owned by nintendo

Hey everyone, Guy again! Anyway this chapter Bowser realizes his mistake, the virus bros join the pie chase, Rosalina plans to spend the few days with Bowser and Jr. (and gains more weight), and Mr.L's super squad TV show finally airs! Thanks for the previous reviews and remember...flame me at your own risk!

* * *

Bowser, known for not being the nicest guy, grabbed Karlton and yelled at him.

"Karlton you oaf, why'd you some tubby stranger in my castle?"

"Urgh.. b-but sir, this young lady says she knows you."

Looking closely the koopa king then discovered who the mysterious woman was.

"Hey your that star woman, you look different."

"Yes...well I guess I have eaten a bit too much lately." Rosalina said as she grew embarrassed by her rotundness.

"Well why are you here?"

"I was eating at this resturaunt and well after eating I discovered...that I have feelings for you...I think."

After Bowser heard this a series of emotions ran through his mind, you name it he probably felt it.

"Urg...were you eating anything special during this time."

"Well this kindly shy guy gave Yoshi and me a pie each, mine was delicious!" Rosalina said, her stomach rumbled and her mouth watered from remembering the sumptuous dessert.

Bowser groaned inwardly _'No wonder she gained all that weight,'_ thought the turtle _'well I should probably give her the cure, too bad the pies were wasted'_

"Rosalina, I need to go to the kitchen for a moment."

"Oh...okay." said Rosalina, obviously sad that her crush was leaving, without even bothering to acknowledge her feelings.

Bowser then went into the kitchen to find Kamek and Kammy, no longer toiling to perfect the anti weight gain pill, and a clubba soldier quivering in fear.

"Have you two geezers finished my pill yet, and whats this clown doing here?" Bowser said rudely

"Urm Well your nastiness, this is Thuddly." Kamek started.

"Thuddly say hi." Thuddly said to the koopa king.

"So? That doesent answer my question."

"Well...he ate the pill!" Kamek said cowering.

"So make another!"

"W-we can't, the recipe calls for two golden megashrooms and they only appear once every 70 ye-"

"WHAT!!!! CAN'T YOU GOONS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!!" Bowser yelled angrily before throwing Thuddley into a wall, where he groaned and rubbed his head. "Well, I guess you two will have to find out a way to get another one of those Golden megashrooms."

"W-we shall see sire, also we read the pie recipe and the love potion formula and we found out some bad news..." Kammy whispered in fear for her life .

"What now?" Bowser sighed.

" If the potion and the pie are mixed, which they were, the eater is suseptible to prolonged periods of weight gain, resistance to weight loss, a moderate increase in physical strength, heightened emotions, extremely increased appetite, and a possible plethora of effects that we can't even begin to comprehend, and to top it all off the pill has only a 35% chance of sucess!"

"So your telling me that Rosalina is going to keep getting fatter and she may never lose all that weight?" Bowser asked, stupefied.

"Errm..that's correct but weren't we talking about princess Peach?" Kammy asked suspiciously.

"O-of course, my tongue just slipped, well get to work stooges!" the cruel monster said before leaving back to the foyer, and to his surprise he saw his youngest son and Rosalina talking together and they seemed to be getting along. He also thought Rosalina's body looked bigger, especially her stomach, boobs, and face to the point where her rear and hips seemed to be even with most of her body again, but he ignored this for the moment.

"Hey kiddo, what're you doing out here?"

"Talking to Ms. Rosalina, I noticed she was here and Karlton said she was your guest. We started talking about Mario and then was telling me this story." Jr. said in a cheery tone.

"Jr. is quite a good listener, so Bowser where are your other children? It would be a pleasure to meet them." Rosalina said. Bowser suddenly became a bit more sullen and serious.

"They've been with my dad, Morton Sr. for the last few years since their mother died, but they'll be back in a few days." as he spoke, Bowser pointed to a picture of what looked like his dry form with a beard, cane, and glasses in a tuxedo surrounded by his children execpt Jr., then to a picture of a female koopa who strongly resembled Peach.

"Oh, I didn't realize-my apologies, Bowser." Rosalina said standing up with minimal effort, Bowser thought to himself that she bore her weight well.

"It's fine, so Rosalina, since you came all this way how would you like to join us on our trip to Shroom city this afternoon? It's near Koopa Beach and Jr. and I wanted to spend a day or so there." Bowser said.

"That would be lovely Bowser." the princess of stars said before her stomach rumbled, causing her to blush in embarrasment, then Bowser and Jr.'s stomachs both rumbled as well.

"Well, maybe we should eat first, huh Pop?" Jr said before rubbing his head, Bowser nodded in agreement and told Karlton to tell the chef's to whip up the usual, then the three of them left for the dining room while Karlton chuckled silently.

_'I wonder if this lady will actually win lord Bowser over, in any rate she certainly has made an impression on master Jr., despite his previous opposition to her' _Karlton thought to himself before walking into the kitchen and finding his friend Thuddley alone on the ground.

"Thuddley go tell the chefs to prepare lord Bowser's meal, I have to fix his majestey's vehicles."

"OK Thuddley go do!" and the clubba left, not even bothering to look where he was going.

* * *

Around the same time Wario and Waluigi were at Wario's private clubhouse, sitting on their separate massage chairs, and gorging on Garlic and other snack foods, watching a 75x85 in T.V. and flipping through channels while Yoshi snuck in to get his pie back, the pie was on the small table just out of the Wicked bros. view. Waluigi then stopped flipping through the channels and yelled look to his brother, at this time Yoshi froze and hid behind a chair.

" That moron Luigi has his own TV show!" Waluigi yelled. Wario looked and saw Luigi in his Mr. L costume with Ms. Mowz and Tubba blubba. then he read the title (Note: these are characters from the Paper Mario series, but they are considered to be in real form like everyone else in this story) .

" 'Mr. L's super squad', tonight at 8 only on the Bob-omb channel." Wario then laughed "Wow they'll give anyone a show nowadays, huh Wal'?"

"Yeah."

Yoshi then sighed in relief and tried to grab his pie, but intead he grabbed Virus Blue of the virus bros. who were also trying to steal the pie, because un beknownst to Yoshi, they saw Wario with the pie and decided to steal it from him!

"YOSHIIII" yoshi yelled, accidentally getting the attention off Wario and Waluigi.

"What? that lizard followed us?" Wario said.

" Forget that bro, those things have our pie" Waluigi said as viruses Red, Blue and Yellow dashed away.

"Yoshi yo yoshi yo? Yoshi yo yoshi. (How about a deal?, the three of us get the pie from them and we split it three ways.)" Yoshi said.

"Fine." Wario said, he understood Yoshi language, but he planned on just using the dino until he got his pie back, then he'd eat it by himself and beat up those Virus wimps! and So the chase continued...

* * *

EOC,

Wow that was long, I guess we'll have to wait a bit to see Luigi's new show, but at least Rosalina and Bowser are getting off to a good start. Well I'm open to idea's for the pie chase and maybe how Rosalina gains weight. Also I **_MIGHT _**include OC's, if I get at least three before Halloween then I'll add them and acknowledge their creators.

Thanks for reading, Review and Take care, and Seeya next Chapter!


	3. Food and a long ride

Bowser's perfect plan...? Ch 3

all characters, settings, etc., etc., owned by nintendo, I only own this idea and OC names, Special thanks to HunterSylux for being so patient and helping with this chapter!. Unfortuately I am omitting the side story for today...

* * *

About thirty minutes later the koopas and Rosalina were seated in three large and relativly comfortable chairs getting served by Baby Bowser servants (from the Mario party series, I think they are clone/servants, not Bowser's kids.) After a moment, the clones left, leaving the group with a heavy meal. They group was served Pasta, Goomnut and Koopa leaf salad, Roasted Whacka lump, and fried eggs with spicy soup to finish it up, while for dessert there was chocolate shakes, Apple pies, Jammin jelly, and lastly ultrashroom cake. Immediately the group began to give thanks (Hey, even Bowser has standards!) and eat. Rosalina first noticed Bowser tear into the Pasta and Whacka lump, while Jr. went face first into the desserts. Before she could really think about it Rosalina had begun eating the spicy soup and fried eggs. She had eaten both in ten seconds flat and moved on to the salad, savoring each bit of the meal.

"Bowser, your cooks did a good job!" she said between bites.

"Hrmph, well dey should, hi pay dem good munny fer der work" the koopa said with a full mouth.

"Yeah, Pop always makes sure the chefs get paid on time, their pretty much the only group of servants who get along with him!" Jr. said, his face smeared with dessert fillings and crumbs.

"I thought you used forced labor though."

"Well yeah usually, its free and easy, but I do have willing lackeys." Bowser said after he finished eating.

"Well, I think you should pay all of your servants if they want it, but you should use nicer terms for them too, they'd probably like you more if you did."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, so are we all ready?" Bowser said, half ignoring the suggestion, at this time Rosalina spoke up.

"Um, Bowser I've been meaning to tell you, I need to go to Professor E. Gadd's house so I can get back to my observatory to get my extra clothes and other supplies for the trip, can you stop by there please?" Bowser groaned at the inconvienience but obliged.

"Urgh fine, c'mon Jr."After the group had finished eating and cleaned up, Bowser and Bowser jr. had packed enough clothes for a few days and had servants put them in the trunk of a stretch limo painted to look like the koopa kings clown car. Karlton and Thudd were near the driver's doors, to Bowser's annoyance.

"HEY! What the heck does club-fer-brains think he's doin' here?" Bowser's clubba servant began to cower, but Karlton saved him.

"Lord Bowser, Thudd is acompanying us as a guard, so you don't have to do any of the fighting while you relax."

"Well why should I take him when I have about a thousand other guards?" Bowser yelled, making Karlton step back a bit in fear, however Rosalina waddled over to the two servant's side, standing infront of Bowser.

"Bowser, would it really be so bad to let him come? I'm sure that he wouldn't be any trouble." The star princess said, her weigth arm touching the Koopa's. Bowser's expression softened, but then he got back to his old self.

"Oh fine! Lets just go already!"

As the group entered the car ( which sunk a bit from their sheer weight they began a long drive to professor E. Gadd's house. They passed Peach's castle, Toad town, goomba village and the Moo Moo farms, all the while Rosalina began to wonder how the luma's were doing, wheter Polari was keeping everyone happy, or even if they'd accept her new size and the limitations that came with it. Thinking on all of this began to make her sad. Bowser eventually noticed this after about 20 minutes of awkward silence (Jr. was too busy reading manga).

"Rosalina, is sumthin' wrong?" The koopa asked his former foe, which made Rosalina sigh.

"I was thinking about the luma's and I wondered if they were well, and I'm a bit scared that they won't recognize me because I'm so big."

Bowser had to think for a full minute before he remembered what luma's were.

"Oh those star things? I remember that they talked about you all the time, listen, as much as they missed you I bet they'd love you no matter what...I wish my other kids did..."

Rosalina cheered up a bit after hearing this, but began to wonder about Bowser, who looked even sadder than Rosalina did, she was going to further question the koopa, but they arrived at E. Gadd's house.

"Well, here's my stop, be back in a bit.

* * *

End of chapter. Sorry for it being so short, but I've been busy recently, I hope you enjoyed what I was able to send. Expect another update in two weeks, please review, you opinion is crucial to the rest of this story. Be safe and happy All Saints Day! Guy Out!


	4. To the observatory!

Bowser's perfect plan...?

all characters, settings, etc., etc., owned by nintendo, I only own this idea and OC names! Unfortuately I am omitting the side story for today...Again!

* * *

As Rosalina made her way Towards E. Gadd's house she decided to take in the scenery. In the background Luigi's mansion was completely noticeable, no longer haunted, the green painted abode looked rather appealing, the nearby plants complemented it. At E. Gadd's residence there was much to be desired, his lawn was unkempt, his house needed a new paint job, and one of his windows were cracked. Despite this the house gave of an odd air of mystery and and much welcomed excitement, so much so that the now larger star princess found herself walking (or waddling) to E. Gadd's house at a much quicker pace. Unfortunately the pie's side effects were beginning to kick in again, Her entire body began to expand. Her face had become much fleshier and softer, making her cheecks seem rosier and her countenance more jolly than ellegant. Her arms and legs had each expanded, her arms were tight, almost ripping the sleeves in her dress. Her butt and paunch had grown ridiculously. Her panties nearly ripping and her generous stomach nearly protruded as much as her breasts. When she had gotten to the door she knocked at the door and was greeted by the small, bespactacled old man.

"Hello Professor, how are you today?" Rosalina asked politely

"Ah Rosalina, I am well please come in." The small man said, ushering the now larger woman.

Rosalina went into the man's foyer and was greeted by none other than Mario and Peach, both sitting comfortably and drinking tea. Both took notice of Rosalina and stopped.

"R-rosalina, is that you?" Mario asked in a scared manner.

"Why of course silly, how have you two been?"

" Perfectly fine." Peach responded, "and yourself?"

"I've been well, Bowser and I were going on a trip and I need to get more clothes from the Observatory."

"Wait...Bowse-" Peach started, only to be interrupted by E. Gadd.

"Rosalina, if you need the transporter it's ready."

"Oh thank you!" Rosalina then got up and looked at her friends " Mario, Peach, would the two of you accompany me while I visit my home?"

"Sure, we'd be glad to!" Peach said. Soon the group was at the transporter, with E. Gadd waiting for them.

"Ok, now the transport system has been a bit hay wire so It'll be a few hours before I can get the three of you back here, will you be okay?"

"Yes, we can wait." Rosalina responded. E. Gadd then pushed a button in the room and Mario, Rosalina, and Peach were warped away!"

Soon they were all at Rosalina's observatory, everything was peaceful and serene.

"Ahh, it feels good to be back home." Rosalina said, feeling nostalgia.

"Yeah, this place hasn't changed a bit." Mario commented.

Peach was the only one who hadn't been there prior to now so she was amazed by the vastness of Rosalina's home.

"Its so beautiful!" The princess commented, when she saw some luma's coming.

"Mama mama mama!!!" They all cried in the distance, Rosalina, Mario, and Peach rushed to meet them, little did any of them realize four certain koopas would cause mischef soon.

* * *

End of chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Merry christmas everyone and Be safe and Guy Out!


	5. The Koopas strike!

Bowser's perfect plan...?

Thanks for waiting everyone

all characters, settings, etc., etc., owned by nintendo, I only own this idea and OC names!

* * *

Rosalina was completley happy. She was back at home with all of her Lumas and everyone of them seemed happy. Mario and Peach were standing together watching the heart warming scene.

"Mama, mama, we missed you!!" said a green luma as it rubbed against Rosalina's cheeks, making her laugh.

"I missed you too sweetie, but I'm back now." Rosalina said, all the lumas laughed and cheered. A few seconds later though one of the younger luma's made a disscovery.

"Mama, you feel softer than usual." She said poking Rosalina's arm.

"Um..I suppose I've been eating alot recently." the kindly woman said, patting the luma on the head.

"Aww..." Peach said, Mario nodded in agreement. However four special ninja reptiles of the tortoise-ish persuasion were spying on Rosalina and her family.

XXXX

"Heh, those spazes are getting all touchy-feely, huh Red?" said the sable colored turtle shinobi.

"Word, they're totally making me wanna ralph, all the better for when we unleash our gnarly plot!" the crimson leader replied, smirking and rubbing his hands together. That's when his goldenrod counterpart noticed something.

"Dudes, that freak Mario and his tenderoni Peach are here too!"

"What?!!!" the mint hued ninja asked "It sucked enough fighting that loser when we were working for Bowser, but when we're just starting out as our own independant group he screws it all up!"

"Yeah, but this time his pals aren't around...and we're alot more powerful!" said Red, making them all begin laughing maniacally

XXXX

Rosalina and her Lumas soon went into the kitchen and began making dinner.

"Are you all in the mood for Starbit cake?" Rosalina asked them gently, as she got out the bread and frosting. The Lumas all gave variations of 'yes' and Rosalina smiled. She began humming as she and her 'children' began cooking.

In all the commotion they didn't notice the black clothed koopa who was silently incapacitating lumas and carrying them away. Eventually Rosalina noticed that only she, Polari, and a few lumas were left. Rosalina looked around and sighed.

"They probably went out to play." Rosalina then looked at Polari and her other 'children'. "Please go get Mario and Peach and tell them the cake is nearly ready."

"Yes Mama!" They said.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Red, Yellow, and Green were stalking Mario and Peach. They had been exploring Rosalina's Observatory, while the Koopas made sure that they stayed far away from Rosalina.

"Uggh, these two are totally boring!" Yellow whined.

"Yes, but we need to get rid of that Rosie-chick, and then we can use those star kid-things as power sources, and turn this place into our ultra tubular Death ride!" Red said as he noticed Black approach. He was carring a sack filled to the brim with struggling Lumas.

"Merry Christmas dudes!" Black said cackling. He then pressed a button on his wrist watch and a medium sized space ship appeared. "Man that job was easy!" He said as he threw the bag into the ship.

"Ugh, some koopas get all the luck!" Yellow said. He looked down and saw that Mario had left Peach, and was following a Luma.

"Yo bros, Mario's split from his sweetie!" the lightning garbed Koopa said.

"Sweet, Yellow and I'll nab her, while you two distract Mario." Red stated. Green and Black cracked their knuckles.

"Radness!" Black said as he jumped toward the plumber alone.

"He-hey, save some for me!" Green said laughing. The remaining shinobis then went to kidnap Peach.

XXXXXX

Mario and the luma were nearly at the kitchen, when they saw two shadows fall from the ceiling.

"Get back!" Mario said as he pulled out his hammer. The two figures jumped down and revealed themselves.

"Long time no see loser!" Green yelled.

"Didja miss us?" Black asked. Mario looked at his foes and saw that they were part of the koopa bros.

"Oh, its-a you guys. Why are you here?" Mario asked.

"For payback! ULTRA TUBULAR JUTSU!!!!" Green said. Before he put his hand to the ground, smoke appeared and the koopa was suddenly wielding a set of kunai.

"And for power! MEGA KEWL JUTSU!!!!" Black said before he was holding a scythe. "Game over Mario!"

* * *

End of chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be safe and Guy Out!


	6. A short fight!

Bowser's perfect plan...?

Thanks for waiting everyone

all characters, settings, etc., etc., owned by nintendo, I only own this idea and OC names!

Also I'm dropping Mario's accent, you'll just have to imagine it!

* * *

Peach was still walking around Rosalina's observatory, enjoying the view when she felt like she was being followed. She turned around to see that a koopa, dressed in yellow was right behind her.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Princess Peach asked.

"Just a dude, and you know what you are?"

"Why, the princess of the Mushroom kingdom of course!" Peach said cheerily.

"Nope, your..." Yellow trailed off, when Red swooped down with a giant sack, which he used to bag Peach.

"CHICK-NAPPED!" Both Koopas exclaimed in unison.

"Maaaarioooooo!" Peach yelled in her iconic manner.

XXXXXX

"Meanwhile Mario had his hands full with the other two Koopa bros. Between Green's long range strikes and Black's slashes, the plumber was fighting a losing battle.

"You two've gotten alot better, but I'm not finished yet!" Mario said, he then began to utilize his superhuman power of throwing a hammer really far.

The fighting weapon bonked the turtle on the head and returned like a boomerang.

"OW, not cool dude!" Yellow whined as he clutched his aching skull.

Mario then got up close and smacked Black with his hammer, the plumber put all his strength into the blow, and sent the Koopa flying into a distant galaxy.

"BROOOO!" Yellow exclaimed. "No!"

Mario took the oppurtunity to grab the remainig koopa. "What are you two doing here? Where are your brothers?"

"We-we came to jack Rosie's Observatory and turn it into our New base! And my other bros. kidnapped your girlfriend! Please, don't kill me!" Yellow pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you..." Mario said, He then dragged Yellow over to the Garden dome, and put him in the star launcher. "Sorry, but I can't risk you harming anyone else, have fun on the Dreadnaut galaxy!"

Yellow then gasped as he was launched away. "NOOOOOOT COOOOOOOOOL!" He yelled, the turtle's voice echoing.

Mario then ran to find Rosalina, maybe she could help somehow.

Meanwhile the chubby woman was starting to wonder what was taking so long. She had sent out the green Luma twenty minutes ago, and she was beginning to worry.

"Maybe I better check on them..." Rosalina said, suddenly she noticed that Mario and the luma had shown up.

"Mario, I'm glad you made it...but where is Peach?"

"Mama, a mean turtle said his brothers took Auntie Peach and some of the others!" The little green Luma said.

At this Rosalina gasped. "Oh no! Polari, get the others to my room, I'll try and help Mario!"

"Yes Mama! Come everyone." Polari commanded. All the remaining Lumas all left.

"Please, lead the way Mario." Rosalina asked kindly, Mario nodded.

The duo went outside and saw that the coast seemed clear.

"I wonder where those koopas ran off to..." The mustached plumber said. Suddenly there was a huge crashing noise, both humans turnd to see a giant, mechanized Ninjakoopa. Where the stomach should've been, there was a glass prison that contained Peach and the Lumas, all struggling to be freed from th great mecha.

Suddenly, Red's voice boomed from across the giant Koopa's mouth. "We're right in here dude, now let's party!"


	7. Rosalina to the rescue

Bowser's perfect plan...?

Thanks for waiting everyone

all characters, settings, etc., etc., owned by Nintendo.

It's been awhile since I updated, so in this chapter the plot will finally move forward!

* * *

Mario and Rosalina were staring down the great mechanized turtle before them. Aside from it's glass stomach, the robot looked something like a chrome Koopa bro. mixed with Bowser's fierce traits. The top bandanna Mask was colored bright silver, it's metallic back shell covered in cruel spikes. It's hands were also clawed, as well as it's feet, each large enough to hold someone of Rosalina's girth. Lastly was it's long, whip-like tail. One lash from it could sever a brick building with ease, and leave gashes in steel.

Still as fearsome as the tortoise android, Mario and Rosalina were more worried about their friends.

"My dear! We'll need to be careful Mario if we're going to save everyone." Rosalina said stoically, brandishing her wand.

The Italian Plumber nodded. "Let me handle this Rosalina!" Mario said, steping forward and hammer striking the machine.

Even though the hero was mighty, all that was heard were a few clangs. By the time Mario was done, only a single, faint dent was on the mecha koopa ninja.

The two remaining Koopa Bros. laughed.

"Hahaha, that sucks for you, Mario-bro, but it's Game over for real!" Red exclaimed as he pressed a button. The robotic foe raised an arm and smashed it down where the Plumber was standing. Thanks to his incredible strength, Mario managed to hold the blow without much more than a rattling sensation and two sore palms.

"You'll...need..to...do better than that!" Mario grunted while holding the fist, Rosalina saw that he needed help.

Waddling over as fast as she could, Rosalina tried to give him a hand. Surprisingly between the two of them they were able to push the metal fist back.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Red gasped as the robot fell back on it's shell, temporarily stuck and it's belly exposed.

Mario and Rosalina needed a moment to right themselves after the effort.

"Thanks Rosalina," Mario huffed as he faced his pudgy friend. "I can't believe the Koopa Bros. made such a tough robot...Their last one was pretty weak."

"Well perhaps they've made some advances in recent years. Even so, I think that we may be able to defeat them." Rosalina then pointed a meaty finger at the pouch where the Luma and Peach were held. "If you hit the machine there it might free everyone and stop working."

"Alright." Mario replied before jumping up and stomping on the glass. There was a small crack, and directly below Mario saw Princess Peach surrounded by numerous Lumas. "Mario! Help us!"

"Don't worry Peach, I'll have you guys out of there fast!" Mario said as he lifted his hammer and hit the glass. Instantly it broke and all the pieces fell harmlessly to the ground.

Within moments the Lumas cheered and carried the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom out of the robot and into the arms of her lover. The remaining lumas flitted about happily as they celebrated their hero's victory. Nothing could spoil the moment.

Suddenly though, a timer appeared on the face of the mecha, Red's diabolical voice could be heard as the koopas escaped in separate pods.

"You dudes may've trashed our ride, but now we're gonna trash your crib. Prepare to die chumps!"

Quickly Mario tried to lift the explosive robo, but his normal form was too weak. If only he had a power-up. With 30 seconds left, the lumas all desperately tried to lift it with Mario, but they barely helped.

Rosalina and Peach only stood by as they struggled. Somehow Rosalina knew she needed to help. Moving with all the power her large body would allow, she found a spot and lifted it up easily. The chubby star ruler was amazed by her might, but focused on ridding herself of the bomb.

"Hyaaah!" she exclaimed as she tossed it into space, and it exploded several miles away.

All were safe and sound. Looking at her adoptive children Rosalina smiled.

"Are you all okay?" she asked gingerly. The reply was a huge, heartwarming group hug.

It would be hard to leave these precious stars alone, so Rosalina decided to take them all with her as she, Peach, and Mario returned to Prof. E. Gadd's lab.


End file.
